


Shoulder Rest

by Elli0t



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Fluff, M/M, im sorry i just really like childish john, johndave - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 19:16:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/815055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elli0t/pseuds/Elli0t
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John talks about the new Iron Man 3 movie for ages until it finally comes out and Dave takes him to the midnight showing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shoulder Rest

"No really Dave! This movie is going to change your life!"

John was talking your ear off about this new movie he wanted to see. He wasn't even paying attention to his breakfast anymore.

"I know you didn't really like the first two, but I swear that RDJ is going to be so good in this one!"

You can't believe that John just used an acronym in real life. This was a thing that had happened. 

Iron Man 3 was the only thing he had been talking about for the past month. Tonight was the midnight showing and you knew that if you didn't go, you would never hear the end of it.

"C'mon John, that chicken didn't push that egg out it's butt for you to ignore it after I painstakingly cooked the everliving shit out of it."

A passing look was given to the plate of eggs, and then back to you. With a sigh, you reached across the table and scraped the neglected breakfast onto your own plate. Not even a minute later, John was back to ranting about how wonderful Robert Downey Jr's. acting was.

\------------------------

To get good seats, John had made you get in line at the movie theatre at eight. You had absolutely no idea why you had to get here that early but once you saw the already forming line, you understood. The hours passed painstakingly slowly, and the line piled up as time went on. There were no complaints on your side though, John kept a constant commentary and even after a month, he still had stuff to say. The way his eyes lit up when he smiled up and you was mesmerizing and good thing you were a Strider, otherwise you'd be PDA-ing it all up in here. 

\------------------------

John had practically ran into the theatre, rushing to get seats in the very top row so that his view wouldn't be blocked and so that he could "hear every single sound that I need to immerse myself Dave" You looked down and saw a popcorn trail your boyfriend had left due to his jumping up and down the stairs.

The seat next to John soon groaned a bit under your weight as you sat down. He was practically vibrating with excitement and a permanent grin was plastered on his face. Not a moment after you placed your hand on the arm rest, his fingers were entangled in yours. The shaggy black hair you'd grown to love turned to face you and you couldn't help but smile. His eyes were already showing a hint of tiredness even though it was only 11:50.

"Hey man, are you gonna fall asleep on me?"

John immediately let go of your hand to rub his eyes and looked back at you.

"Do I look sleepy to you?"

With a grin you replied: "Of course not." and placed you hand back onto of his.

By now the ads had started playing for new movies and after nearly every one you felt hot breath against your ear coupled with a: "We're gonna see that." At this rate, you would be busy for weeks.

Once the introduction ran its course and "IRON MAN 3" showed up on the screen, you felt a weight on your shoulder and John was resting his head on you.

Godammit that is too cute to be legal. His intake of breath when you placed your arm around his shoulders would never fail to make you smile like a fool. 

\-------------------------

About ten minutes into the movie, you noticed John's breath had leveled into a calm, relaxed tempo. Was he asleep? 

You shifted a little to test his consciousness and whispered something in his ear. Nothing. Did this boy really just talk about a movie for a month only to fall asleep ten minutes in? 

He looked too peaceful to move, so you didn't even bother. You could have fun with this. John wouldn't remember the movie or admit he'd fallen asleep. 

A smirk played on your lips before turning your eyes back on the screen.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh god I'm so sorry if this is out of character this is the first Homestuck fanfic that I've ever written   
> Headcanon that John likes Robert Downey Jr. as much as he used to like Nic Cage.


End file.
